


Just a Typical day at Fortuna

by ItsRainingAme



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Ellie and Touma, Gen, Itsuki causes a city blackout, Kiria don't freeze your fans, Mamori freezes the microwavin crew, She goes AAAAAAAA, Tsubasa makes tornados, everyone has powers, more tags as I come up with more prompts, pls don't mess with his friends..., they can be used outside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme
Summary: Effects of being a Mirage MasterYou get a cool Mirage to fight withYou get cool powers to use in the real world...So, what if controlling said powers is a bit hard?A small look into the lives of those in Fortuna Entertainment
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Tsubasa, please calm down. It's only math class.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot series containing the Fortuna Crew's... mishaps with their powers outside the Idolasphere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa tries to sit through math class...

"The next step it to..." Tsubasa sits through another math lecture trying to listen to her teacher.

Topic Menu:

Tsubasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I don't get this D:

Itsuki: Could you at least not text me in class?

Tsubasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sorry ;w;

She hides her phone back in her desk and stares at the mish mash of numbers and letters on the board and then at her notebook in front of her.

"Sigh...I don't understand any of this..." She starts doodling on her page.

"Hmmmm... Maybe I'll ask Itsuki for his notes..." She thinks to herself, looking at her friend on the other side of the classroom.

"No... I can't do that! He's already helped me so much with this class..." Tsubasa shakes her head at the thought.

Then, out of boredom, she starts twirling her fingers around.

"Hm?" She feels a small breeze on her face but pays no attention to it.

Said small breeze starts growing stronger and faster.

"W-What!?" Tsubasa's papers start rustling on her desk.

"Oribe! Is there a problem?" Her calculus teacher turns around.

"N-No sir!" She quickly grabs her things before they fly away.

"Well if that's the case, then tell me the next step!"

"Um... Um..." She stares helplessly into the board.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Her panic outburst causes a very strong gust of wind to form.

Papers...

They're flying.

Notebooks on every students desk start flying in a circle with Tsubasa in the center.

Soon she's trapped.

She's trapped in the eye of the storm.

Every student in the area quickly jumps out of their seats and runs before they get trapped with her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Tsubasa stares at the books and papers surrounding her.

The wind only gets stronger and faster.

Chairs and tables start moving around her.

The teacher stares helplessly at the scene in front of him.

The entire class is frozen, not knowing how to respond or what to do.

"TSUBASA!" Itsuki jumps out of his seat and starts running over to the spiraling tornado.

"AOI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET AWAY FROM THERE!" The teacher commands him to stop moving but he ignores him.

"TSUBASA! PLEASE!" He tries to get through to her but the books and blowing papers block out his voice.

At this moment, Touma is running an errand for one of his teachers with one of his classmates and he happens to pass by the classroom.

"Um... Akagi, what's happening in there?" The person he's with points through the windows.

"Huh, oh that's... that's just a spiraling tornado... WAIT WHAT!?" Touma drops the books in his hand and barges right into the classroom.

"TSUBASAAAAAAA!!!" He runs over to the book tornado.

"T-Touma? H-Hi." Itsuki notices him.

"Geez Tsubasa, I thought you only did this when we studied for that exam last week..." Touma whispers.

"Ok. Touma, help me remove some of these books." Itsuki gives out instructions.

"Got it!" Touma quickly grabs the heaviest textbooks so Itsuki can safely enter the eye of the storm.

A few shocked students come and grab their textbooks from Touma.

Soon, there are only notebooks and spare sheets of paper flying around along with the moving desks and with his job done, Touma runs back outside to continue his errand.

"Tsubasa, please calm down. You're destroying the classroom." He walks in and whispers to her, as he places his hand on her shoulder.

Tsubasa didn't actually hear him but putting his hand on her shoulder causes a small electric shock.

"H-Huh!?" The shock snaps her back to reality.

The notebooks and papers come raining down, and the desks stop moving.

The class and teacher are still shocked, but thanks to the shock, they can't figure out that Tsubasa caused a tornado in class.

Even those that retrieved their textbooks from Touma drop them in shock.

Anyways, it's not like the class would believe that Tsubasa caused a tornado in the middle of class.

"Also... The next step is too..." Itsuki gives her the next step to the equation before calmly walking back to his seat.

Tsubasa tells her teacher the next step.

"H-Huh well... Ehem... Thank you Oribe... You are... correct..." Her math teacher responds, not knowing what to make of the situation.

The rest of the period was very... very... very awkward.


	2. Tokyo Thunder/Fire storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touma and Ellie are having an argument for unknown reasons. It kind of escalates.

"TOUMAAAAAAA YOU DANG IDIOT!" Ellie charges straight at him.

"H-Huh?! WHAT DID I DO?" 

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" 

"NO I DON'T!"

"MAMORI'S CRYING IN THE MICROWAVIN SET! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I DID NOTHING! WHY IS SHE CRYING!?"

"I DON'T KNOW THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU!"

"BUT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"THAT'S IT" With just a snap of a finger, the once clear Tokyo skies are filled with dark clouds.

It soon begins to rain, and with that rain, comes thunder and soon lightning.

"ELLIE! NO!"

"I'm telling you, I did NOTHING wrong!"

"DON'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She summons a lightning bolt right in front of him.

"ELLIE WHAT THE HELL! I SWEAR, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHINGGGGGG! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"No response huh... Well then..." With the flick of his fingers, Touma lights the entire street on fire. The wind from Ellie's thunderstorm is totally not helping with the spread of the flames.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Ellie strengthens the thunder storm making the rain fall harder. Soon, all the flames are put out.

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!?" Touma strengthens his flames.

_Meanwhile..._

"Breaking news! Tokyo is being hit with a series of-- EXCUSE ME WHAT!?"

"Yes ma'am. Just read what the report says."

"Ehem... Tokyo is being hit with a series of thunder and... fire storms..."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Itsuki looks at his phone screen.

"TSUBASA! KIRIA!" He calls out.

"You saw the news just now?" Kiria asks.

"Yup."

"Let's stop them before they destroy the city..." Kiria says.

With that, Tsubasa, Kiria, and Itsuki are off.

_30 minutes of fire and thunderstorms later..._

"Good, seems like everyone has been evacuated..." Itsuki looks at the destroyed street in front of him.

"Ellie, Touma, please stop." Tsubasa pleads.

"Tsubasa, they can't hear you." Kiria says.

"ELLIE YOU IDIOT JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Touma screams.

"I don't think any of them can hear us..." Kiria says.

"So what do we do?" Itsuki asks.

"Let me see. TOUMA, ELLIE STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kiria freezes them in place.

The flames effortlessly melt the ice binding them down.

"Nope. That didn't work..."

"Okay... Okay... Calm down... Calm down..." Itsuki breathes in and out.

"Ok. Tsubasa, make a wind that can get us through those flames." Itsuki instructs.

When said wind has cleared a path, the three of them run in.

"TOUMA, STOP!" Itsuki tries to pull him out.

"ELLIE!!! PLEASEEEEE!" Tsubasa tries to pull her out.

The two of them easily break out of their grasps.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!!!!" Mamori runs in still in her Microwavin' apron.

"THIS IS NO PLACE TO FIGHT."

"M-Mamori-chan..." Ellie stops to look at her.

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING." 

"Mamori-chan... -OH SHIT WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Touma looks at the flaming city street.

"Ha, Touma destroyed the city." Ellie smirks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SUMMONED THE THUNDERSTORM!"

"Oh my gods..." Itsuki puts his head in his hands.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ALREADY!?"

"M-Mamori-chan..." Ellie looks up at her.

"Geez can you guys NOT destroy the city for once?" Kiria asks.

"He started it."

"She started it." Touma and Ellie point fingers at each other.

"Ehem... The burning city and the thunderstorm." Itsuki says.

"Oh right..." Touma bolts off to get his fire extinguisher.

"That's not enough..." Itsuki sighs.

Soon enough, the flames are extinguished and the skies are clear again.

"Oh crap... How do we explain this to mom?" Itsuki stops and asks.

"Oh... Well-" Kiria gets cut off.

"Hahahahahah SEE YA!!" Touma and Ellie simultaneously bolt off wearing large smirks on their faces.

"Sorry Itsuki, I gotta go too." Tsubasa walks off.

"Me too..." Kiria says.

"OH COME ON!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's been a while ao3...  
> 


	3. Golden Child/Monster part ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamori's third side story except stubborn af producer does NOT give up.

"So, you need me to go to the Microwavin set?" Yashiro asks.

"Yes." Itsuki nods.

"But why?" 

"You'll see. Touma can't today, he's filming." 

"?"

"If you want, I can go with you."

"I guess I wouldn't mind that."

_Yashiro and Itsuki make their way to the Microwavin set_

Cameras, frozen.

Lights, broken.

Crew members, panicking.

The producer, wellll...

"For the millionth time, we are NOT doing the Panda thing!" Mamori screams.

"M-Mamo-chan... please. Think about the views!" The producer responds.

"I SAID NO!" She slams her fist on the table which causes ice to spiral out of it.

"M-Mamori-chan... Could you at least consider it?" A scared camera man asks. "The producer _really_ wants to go through it."

"WELL I DON'T!" She freezes the camera man in anger.

"THIS SHOW IS ABOUT MICROWAVIN AND MAMORIN!" She screams. "I DON'T WANT ANY PANDAS OR MASCOTS!"

"I-" Yashiro walks into the room.

"Yup." Itsuki responds. "I'm pretty sure this is the... 5th time now."

"Didn't you all fix this after the _actual cooking_ tone shift?" Yashiro asks.

"Well... We _thought_ we did." 

"This producer does not give up now does he..." Yashiro comments.

"Nope."

"M-Mamori-chan... Please calm down." Itsuki calls out.

"H-Huh?" She looks over at him.

"Ah, Itsuki-nii!" She runs over to him.

"Nice to see you to Mamori-chan." He greets her.

"Yashiro, please melt all the ice." Itsuki whispers.

"R-Right..."

"Mamori-chan, I know you're mad at the producer... again, but can you please not destroy the set... again..?" asks Itsuki.

"Sorry Itsuki-nii... I did it again..."

"I-It's fine. Just try not to get so mad." He comforts her.

"And you." He glares at the producer.

"M-Me!?"

"Yes you. She said no to your idea at least a million times by now. How about you ACTUALLY listen?"

"V-Very sorry... It won't happen again... I swear!" He screams in fear.

"Ya, sure it won't..." Itsuki thinks to himself.

"Yashiro, you done over there?" Itsuki asks.

"That should be the last of the ice." He responds.

"Well, that's a start..." Itsuki looks at the mess of a set before him.

"Phew... The camera's are ok!" A camera man says.

"Well, these lights aren't!" Another one points to the short circuited wire box.

"There, fixed." Itsuki snaps his fingers.

"The make-up artist ran off!" Another crew member screams.

"Yashiro, can I trust you to handle things over here?" Itsuki asks.

"Leave it to me."

_30 minutes later_

"Ok I think we can film now." A camera man says.

_Filming now starts normally_

"All right everyone and welcome to Microwavin' With Mamorin!" Mamori says.

"The show that warms up your-" 

The producer is standing behind the camera man, holding a small panda keychain.

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU WE ARE _NOT_ DOING THE PANDA THING!"

"Mamori-chan... cursed." Itsuki says.

"This is..." Yashiro can't form words.

"CUT!" The director screams. "Mamori-chan, let's do this from the top again."

"Eheheheheh... sorry." 

_Take 2_

"Welcome to..." The producer again waves around the small panda keychain. "MICROWAVIN' WITH MAMORIN THE SHOW THAT WARMS UP YOUR HEART WITH THE PRESS OF A BUTTON!" She says with intense anger in her voice.

"CUT!" The director screams again. "Mamori-chan.... PLEASE!"

_Take 3_

"Welcome to Microwavin' with Mamorin!"

Once again, the producer waves the keychain around.

"The show that war- THAT'S IT!" Mamori screams mid-sentence, completely losing her cool again.

She throws off the chefs hat and angrily stomps to the producer.

With every stomp, ice forms.

"AGAIN HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I DO NOT WANT TO DO A MICROWAVIN' PANDA!"

"Mamo-chan... Please don't lose your cool." The producer says.

"I'LL LOSE AS MANY COOLS AS I WANT!" She replies, shooting ice arrows Kiria style at him.

"Oh great..." The director sighs. "We'll have to reschedule filming... and call for a replacement show for the timeslot..."

"Yup." Itsuki replies. 

"I should get going..." Itsuki says. "Welp, let's hope he survives... Have fun dealing with all the ice Yashiro!" He quickly exits the set.

"wAIT NO-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... Yes, I definitely took some inspiration from Microwavin with Fortuna for this chapter. Anyways, yeah 6 chapters. Since each chapter focused on one character, with the exception of 2 because you can't have Touma without Ellie. Anyways, chapter plans are going to be...  
> Chapter 4: Kiria  
> Chapter 5: Itsuki  
> Chapter 6: Yashiro  
> Dw, this time, I'll try not to make the wait a month long.


	4. Meet and Greet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiria decided to a meet and greet for once. People. She's interacting with her fans.  
> (Happens before her 2nd side story and after her first one)

"Ma'am, we're ready to start!" One of the staff says.

"Ok..." Kiria responds.

"Why did I _ever_ agree to this...?" Kiria asks herself. 

With that, Kiria walks outside to the designated area.

"This is... A lot of people..."

Upon her walking out, she's met with a seemingly unending crowd of people shouting her name.

"I... I have never seen this many people before..." 

"You do know that your concert audience is larger, right?" She hears a voice.

"Itsuki..." She turns around to find the source of said voice.

"You seem nervous." 

"Well, yeah. This is my first time doing one of these..." She responds.

"You'll be fine."

"...Thanks."

_5 minutes later_

"Kiria-san! Kiria-san!" One of the fans walks up to her.

"I've always been wondering... Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"W-What!?" Kiria is taken aback by this question.

"No. I don't." She says.

"Really? It's just that, your concert the other day was so... different..." The girl says.

"It's kind of like... You opened up to someone..."

Kiria feels a surge of cold energy in her palms.

"Calm down..." She tells herself as she takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken." She replies.

The girl finishes shaking her hands, which are slightly cold, then walks away.

Then, the next people in the line arrive.

It's a girl and what seems to be her younger sister.

"...These two... Are so cute." She thinks to herself.

"K-Kiria... I just wanted to say that we've been supporting you since you first started." The girl says.

"We're so happy to say that both me and my sister were some of your first fans!"

A small, peaceful, smile forms on her face.

Upon noticing, she quickly goes back into a neutral expression.

Then, something unexpected happens.

"Umm, can you sign my Dougensaurus?" The girls little sister asks this question.

"A-Are you sure you want me to sign it?" Kiria asks.

"Yeah!" 

"O-Ok..." Kiria slowly takes the plushie and grabs a pen from the table.

Her hand slightly trembles as she goes to sign her name on it.

"Come on Kiria... It's just a plushie..." She whispers to herself.

"You are signing an unbelievably adorable plushie for and equally adorable little girl... There is NOTHING to worry about."

All the meanwhile a bit more cold energy was building up in her hands.

She notices it, and represses it further inside.

Then the next person asks her a question.

"What do you think about Tsubasa Oribe?"

"Well, I think that she's really cu-" She cuts herself off.

"Cu-?" The person asks.

"Committed." She responds.

"She's really really committed. It makes me really happy to know that she's not slacking off."

"Incredible... Just the kind of answer I'd expect from you, Kiria!" 

The person leaves and Kiria is able to take a deep breath.

"You can do this..." She tells herself.

"Just about 100 people left to go through..."

The next hour of the event goes decently.

Kiria is asked a few normal-ish questions and answers them in a way that fits her public persona.

She's asked to sing a few lyrics to Reincarnation, and she does so.

Then, a group of what looks like three grade schoolers walk up to her.

They sing a cover of Reincarnation right there in front of her.

"...That was... adorable." Kiria whispers.

"It was horrible by cover standards... But absolutely adorable..."

She feels her face about to go into a smile.

"No... No... You HATE cute things. You absolutely HATE them." She thinks.

More cold energy builds up in her hands.

The three girls then sing a cover of The Labyrinth.

It's equally terrible and adorable.

"...NO... Stop..." 

Ice cold energy releases from her fingertips, and then her entire palm.

The table is frozen as well as every person who is still at the venue.

"I ABSOLUTELY HATE ALL THINGS CUTE!" Kiria screams.

"I HATE IT. I HATE IT. I HATE IT. I HATE IT A L L !"

Meanwhile inside the prep room, Itsuki watches everything unfold.

"...I'm gonna text Touma..." He sighs as he takes out his phone.

"Well... At least she tried..?" He says, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah no..." He says as he overhears what Kiria yelled outside.

"I knew this event was a mistake... I should have NEVER agreed to this..." 

With that, Kiria quickly exits the venue, her cold fury unending as she freezes everyone in anger.


	5. Stalker: Exists, Itsuki: So you have chosen death...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day with Tsubasa and Kiria hanging out in the city. ...Except no.

Tsubasa and Kiria are strolling through the city together.

" _I'm breaking down_ ~" Tsubasa starts singing.

" _All the walls that I've built up surrounding my lonely heart now~_ " Kiria joins in.

" _You're the one to take it all away~_ " They give each other a smile and start singing together. 

" _My solitude and all my pain~_ " 

"Hey Kiria." Tsubasa speaks up.

"What is it Tsubasa?"

"How about we ask mom if we can record a duet for Reincarnation?" She asks. 

"Hmmm..." She stops for a minute to think. "I don't see why not."

"Really!!! You don't mind?!" 

"Well, you have the song and dance memorized..." 

"Of course I do! After all, it's my job as your number 1 fan to get the high score on every Kiria song in every arcade rhythm game!"

"...You do know that has nothing to do with having the song and dance memorized right...?"

"I... I just wanted to say it!"

What the two of them didn't notice was the guy who started to follow them.

"So there's this new crepe place." Tsubasa says.

"And?" Kiria asks.

"I've been wanting to go there for soooo long..." She goes silent after that sentence.

"...Then how about we go there together?" Kiria asks.

"Can we?" She asks.

"She really is just adorable..." Kiria thinks to herself.

"Sure. Let's go right now." She answers with a smile. 

"Yay!" 

Meanwhile, the same man continues to follow them all the way to the crepe place.

"What is this feeling?" Kiria asks herself as she eats her crepe.

"...Kiria? Are you ok?" Tsubasa asks. "You seem to be thinking of something."

"It's probably nothing..." Kiria tells herself as she blinks.

"Ah sorry..." She replies. "Just getting lost in thoughts thinking about doing a Reincarnation duet with you."

"...Ok then..." Tsubasa replies as she finishes eating her crepe. "It seemed like something more serious than that though..."

"Aw... I made you worry, didn't I." 

"What no-" She replies.

"...Anyways, let's go." Kiria says.

"...But you haven't finished your crepe yet." 

"I'll eat it on the go." She replies. "I still have some errands to do today."

The two of them continue to walk through the city together, still being followed at every location.

They are now currently inside Hee Ho Mart.

"...I'm getting a weird feeling right now..." Tsubasa speaks up as she looks up from the magazines.

"So you've noticed now..." Kiria replies.

"Noticed what?"

"I think we're being followed..." 

"Yeah... Same here..." Tsubasa responds.

At that moment, Kiria takes Tsubasa's hand and the two quickly walk out of the store. 

"There's only one way to find out." Kiria whispers.

She guides the two of them to a nearby park.

In this park happens to be Itsuki, who is sitting on a park bench.

"Wait... Those two over there...Tsubasa and Kiria?" He asks himself. "What are they doing here?"

"...I still have the feeling..." Tsubasa whispers.

"Same here." Kiria responds.

As the two of them continue walking into an emptier area, they gradually begin to hear footsteps behind them.

They circle back to the park to the area where Itsuki is sitting on a park bench.

"...Still following us..." Kiria whispers as she grips tighter on Tsubasa's hand.

"...They look... Panicked..." Itsuki says to himself as he takes another look at his friends.

He then notices a man following closely behind them.

This man has a camera around his neck and a cellphone in hand.

"...Stalker..." Itsuki whispers as he quickly gets up and follows them.

Kiria continues to guide them in and out of different alleyways, but the feeling never escapes them.

"Geez... I've never seen a stalker this... committed." Kiria says.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asks.

"Most of the ones I've encountered gave up at this point." 

"Oh..." 

What the two didn't notice was that they walked into a dead end.

"Oh dear Naga..." Kiria whispers as she turns around.

"Bufu-" She gets cut off.

"No need for that Kiria." They hear a voice.

"...Itsuki?" Tsubasa turns around.

"Sorry for being late..." He responds.

"Now you." He turns to the man.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" He asks.

"...Just walking through the city." The man responds.

"Ziodyne." He zaps the man.

"Tell me again. What are you doing?" 

"N-Nothing! I swear!" 

"Seems there's no use talking to you then." 

"Ziodyne." He zaps the man again.

"LET ME TELL YOU WHAT YOU'RE DOING." Itsuki screams.

"YOU'RE STALKING MY FRIENDS. HOW MUCH LOWER CAN YOU GET THAT THAT!?"

He continues to zap the man.

"...Itsuki! Please... You don't have to do this." Tsubasa says as she wraps her arms around him.

"Don't worry Itsuki. I'm used to stalkers at this point... There's no need for this..." Kiria says as she joins Tsubasa in restraining him.

"You're saying that like you weren't just about to freeze him..." Itsuki responds as he breaks out of their grasps.

The two of them realize there's no stopping him and retreat behind a pole.

"So please, allow me to finish my job." 

He continues to zap the man until he drops unconscious.

A phone drops out of his pocket and Itsuki goes to pick it up.

Locktouch triggers and unlocks the phone.

"Let's see what you have on here..." He says as he scrolls through the photos.

In the man's camera roll are pictures of Tsubasa and Kiria eating crepes and reading magazines.

"...So you've taken pictures of my friends without their permission huh!?" He screams as he crushes the phone.

"ZIODYNE!" He screams as he summons a much stronger lightning bolt.

"OH HELL, THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" He screams as he summons more lightning. 

...One of those lightning bolts just so happens to hit one of the city generators.

...And another one hits the power lines.

All the power in the city goes out.

"Shit..." He curses under his breath.

"...Tsubasa, Kiria, a little help here..." He turns around to see them hiding behind a pole.

"You brought this on yourself." Kiria says.

"Oh come on... Please Kiri... Please..." He begs as he takes out his phone.

The news: **Citywide Blackout. Causes Unknown. Police currently investigating.**

"When the police get here, we'll all be caught." He argues.

"...Fine." Kiria responds. "Tsubasa if you please."

"Zan." Tsubasa says as she takes both their hands and flies them up to a building rooftop.

"...That asshole deserved every bit of that." Itsuki says as they run traverse the roofs. 

"EVERY. SINGLE. BIT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes... the long awaited "Itsuki causes a city blackout" chapter... I've had the idea for this one ever since I started this fic...


End file.
